Physically stacking cartons or boxes that weigh up to 50 lbs. (23 kg) on a pallet for long periods of time can cause great strain to the human body. Certain devices assist an operator in lifting and stacking such cartons or boxes; however, they are usually cumbersome and ergonomically unfriendly. They also usually lift cartons or boxes from the top where the tape or glue seal is subject to failure. What is needed is a semi-automated, vacuum-assisted transport device capable of picking the item up from the side and facilitating effortless vertical and horizontal movement of the cartons or boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,659 for DEVICE FOR SUPPORTING AND HANDLING LOADS BY MEANS OF VACUUM OPERATED SUCTION PADS granted to Scaglia on Dec. 10, 1985 discloses a device that can be applied to a lifting and/or transporting unit for the controlled support of loads by generating a vacuum in one or more suction pads. The device includes a vacuum gauge measuring the vacuum level in at least one of the suction pads and safely controlling movement of the device. A safety system prevents erroneous dropping of the suspended load. The suction pads for gripping the load can be mounted on a holding frame which can be changed and/or lengthened for accommodating various types of loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,469 for VACUUM LIFT DEVICE granted to Ohno, et al. on Jul. 11, 1995 discloses a vacuum lift device comprising a lift tube which is able to contract and expand in an upward and downward direction, and a lift tube expansion control valve controlling the opening areas of the atmospheric openings of the lift tube. A hovering control valve controlling the flow area between the second atmospheric opening and the interior of the lift tube is provided. The lift tube expansion control valve is normally positioned at a position such that is completely covers the first atmospheric opening, and the second atmospheric opening is open to the outside space. At this time, the level of vacuum in the lift tube is adjusted by the hovering control valve so that an object to be lifted is maintained at a desired height.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,203 for METHOD FOR CONTROLLING VACUUM-OPERATED HOISTS AND LOAD PROTECTION DEVICE FOR VACUUM-OPERATED HOISTS granted to Schaumberger on Dec. 6, 2011 discloses a method for operating vacuum-operated hoists with at least one elastically deformable vacuum-operated lifting mechanism, with a controllable vacuum generator, and with at least one motorized lifting drive. A load detection device is used in order to detect the weight of a load picked up by the hoist. The load detection device generates a protection signal directly after detection of a load exceeding a predetermined tare weight of the hoist if the vacuum is insufficient to lift the load. The protection signal indirectly or directly deactivates the lifting drive with the aid of a switch-off control and/or prevents further lifting of the load if an insufficient vacuum or no vacuum is present when an increased load is detected and lifting begins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,621 for LIFTING DEVICE AND A METHOD FOR LIFTING BY USING THE SAME granted to Keith on Oct. 21, 2003 discloses a lifting device for lifting and moving objects with minimal effort and a method for using the same. The lifting device has a cable attachable to an object and a handle on the cable. Sensors in the handle may sense vertical pressure exerted on the handle and may put out a current to a variable-speed motor in a housing of the lifting device. The motor may release or may retrieve the cable at a speed dependent upon the amount of pressure applied, thereby raising or lowering the object. Pressure of three to five pounds is sufficient to lift any object. The operator may move the object in any direction up to a radius determined by the length of the cable from the object to the housing. The housing may have an upper portion that may slide forward relative to a lower portion, lengthening the radius of movement allowed to the operator.
It would be advantageous to provide a semi-automated device for lifting and transporting cartons or boxes.
It would also be advantageous for such a device to be use a vacuum to grip and lift the carton or box from the side.
It would further be advantageous for such a device to hang in a level position when empty and automatically position a lifting cable at the balance point of a carton or box as it is lifted.
It would also be advantageous for such a device to be self-balancing for any size or weight carton or box being picked up and transported.
It would further be advantageous for such a device to be capable of moving a carton or box with very low force (e.g., less than 5% of the total weight) both vertically and horizontally, along the X-, Y-, and Z-axes.
It would further be advantageous for such a device to include a retractable guard to protect the delicate vacuum cups from damage and wear and tear during repeated use.
It would also be advantageous for such a device to be able to detect the slack lifting cable caused when the device rests on the carton or box and use this signal to turn the vacuum on and off.